


Oh Harvey!

by Je55y



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Je55y/pseuds/Je55y
Summary: This is just a one shot - and not related to my main fic. It was an idea I had and I just went with it. It's very short.Harvey thinks about that time when Kent was away at war.





	Oh Harvey!

**Oh Harvey!**

**Harvey**

He saw the boy playing on the swings. Vincent giggled and then screamed in excitement as his mother pushed him. ‘Push me higher mommy!’ he shouted amidst the laughter. The chain clunked and squealed with each movement.

Harvey smiled. They were having fun. Vincent and his mother Jodi both had dazzling red hair that seemed to shine so vibrantly in the sunshine. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in sight and warm too. If it weren’t for the mosquitoes darting about Harvey would have said it was almost perfect. He leaned against the fountain wall and let the pleasant sound of the bubbling water relax him. The park was quite tranquil and he often came there to chill out and in a sense wash away his worries in the fountain. He found some loose change in his pocket and tossed it in. The coins made a plonk sound as they hit the water and sunk to the bottom. He wished things could be different, he wished he could change things but he knew deep down he couldn’t.

He looked back towards the swings. Jodi was smiling at her son. She seemed happy. Her smile was real, and not the false one she had worn whilst Kent was away at war. During the first few weeks after Kent’s military unit had been deployed she had come to him in tears seeking his help, asking him for sleeping pills because she said she couldn’t rest knowing her husband might be dead. Harvey had listened, and she had opened up to him, and she had asked him to take her to his bed. He knew he shouldn’t have but at the time he hadn’t been with a woman in four years and he couldn’t turn down the offer. She was beautiful. The affair had lasted a few months, and each time they had been intimate she had cried afterwards and Harvey had felt awful but had enjoyed being with her all the same. He missed the way her body felt against his, the way she felt when he entered her, and hearing the whimpering sounds she made when he came inside her. She had been on the pill but unbeknownst to Harvey she hadn’t been strict about taking them, and had missed a few.

Jodi saw him watching her by the swings and the smile quickly disappeared from her face. He felt a pang of sadness in his chest, and considered going over to her but he knew she wouldn’t want to speak to him. She had used him for comfort and for shoulder to cry on, but once she found out about the baby she didn’t want anything more to do with him. She wouldn’t talk to him and wouldn’t acknowledge there had been anything between them. The last thing she said to him was, ‘It’s not yours, it’s Kent’s baby and he would kill you if he found out about us!’ After that conversation he was forced to pretend he was happy for Jodi and Kent when people gossiped and giggled about the new baby. Kent had even bought him a beer when he’d returned from the army, and even though he politely declined the drink Kent insisted and thanked Harvey for looking after his wife whilst he was away. Harvey threw up that beer as soon as the door to the saloon had swung closed behind him. He had wanted to scream and to break something, but as the respected town doctor he was he had held it all in and continued to do his job, regardless of how saddened he felt.

Jodi’s smile returned when Vincent called out excitedly. ‘Daddy!!’ and went running to Kent when he came walking up the steps. Vincent threw his arms around Kent’s beefy shoulders and Kent swung his son around in the air before joining his wife by the swings. Harvey felt jealous when the three of them shared a family hug. He pushed himself off the fountain wall, and with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped he headed back to the clinic.

He guessed he was lucky his son had his mother’s hair colouring. He didn’t want to be murdered!


End file.
